


The Change

by Toasty_Writes



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Writes/pseuds/Toasty_Writes
Summary: What if there's a virus going around affecting the Autobots and Decepticons? What if this virus gives them a personality change? What if the Autobots were turned into merciless killers, and the Decepticons were turned into kind-sparked beings? Well Jack, Raf, and Miko are about to find out.Universe: Prime





	The Change

**Jack:**  
Jack knew something was up with Arcee because she pulled over on the side of the road. "Is something wrong?" He asked worried for his partner. Arcee transformed and got on her knees. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." Was her reply. Jack frowned obviously concerned for his friend/guardian. "I'll call Ratchet for a ground bridge." He stated pulling out his phone and dialing a number. Arcee nodded and transformed as a swirling neon blue and green portal opened up. Jack got back on Arcee and they both drove into it.  
  
 **Raf:**  
Raf figured something was wrong with Bumblebee when they were playing a video game together back at the base, because A) Bee had thrown his controller across the room (though he always did this) B) He had also destroyed something of Ratchets and C) He cursed in Cybertronian. "Bee you feeling alright?" Raf asked. " _I'm fine. Sorry about that._ " Bee said through a series of whirls, beeps, and clicks. Raf was worried about Bee but didn't say anything.  
  
 **Miko:**  
Currently Miko and Bulkhead were driving through sand dunes in the Nevada desert and having a grand time up until Bulkhead stopped a few inches in front of a dune. "Hey Bulkhead. You alright?" Miko asked. "Yeah. Everything's fine." Came his reply. Miko frowned but shrugged it off. "Maybe we should stop for now." Miko suggested. A swirling neon blue and green portal opened in front of them, and they drove into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this one day.


End file.
